Letter's From School
by Phoenix Warehouse Productions
Summary: Roman Torchwick just got a letter from his and Neo's daughter. who he decided needed to join a sorority. How wrong could that go? adult content not for under 18


**_Adrian:_** _Alright I have decided that Roman need to be bashed._ _S_ _o this was born._ _A_ _s always I don't anything._

Roman had eagerly read the letter he'd gotten in the mail from his darling daughter, Lauren, who was a new freshman at college. She'd written that her adjustment to college life was going well, that her school work wasn't too difficult, and that she'd made a lot of new friends. The last was surprising to Roman, as Lauren had always been a studious and reserved girl. He supposed that his encouragement for her to join a sorority and get involved with the school's social scene must have paid off and that she'd come out of her shell a bit. Now he was sitting on the foot of his bed and about to start playing the DVD she'd sent enclosed in her letter.

Once Roman hit play, he saw an image of his beautiful daughter on the screen, her pale blue eyes alight with excitement and her chin-length light red hair worn loose around her fair-skinned face. She was sitting in a folding chair in an otherwise empty room clad in nothing but a set of lacy pink bra and panties, and she had derogatory remarks written all over her body in red ink. The camera then zoomed in on her face, and Lauren cheerily said, "Hi Dad! As you can see, I'm a bit decorated at the moment. I got each of these marks for passing one of my tasks for initiation into my sorority. The first, right here on my forehead," she pointed at her forehead, where DYKE BITCH was written in large, red letters, "I got for licking the cunts of the sorority sisters." The video suddenly cut to a scene depicting Lauren performing oral sex on a tanned girl's pussy, with the receiving girl holding the camera so as to get a clear view of Lauren's face. A girl offscreen said, "See, I told you it wouldn't take much to turn the nerdy bitch into a proper lesbo slut." The girl holding the camera then pushed Lauren's face up so she could talk and asked, "How does my cunt taste, you nasty dyke?" Charles couldn't help but feel his cock respond when he saw his daughter meekly respond, "Delicious, mistress. Thank you. May I continue to pleasure you now?" The girl didn't even respond verbally, she just pushed Lauren's face back into her crotch.

The video cut back to the view of Lauren sitting in the room, and she turned her right cheek toward the camera, showing off the word COCKSUCKER written across it. "I got my second mark for giving head to five of the sorority sister's boyfriends while they taped me." This time the scene Roman saw was of five naked guys holding their erect cocks while standing around Lauren, who was wearing only a dog leash held by one of the boys. She took one, about seven inches long, all the way into her mouth and began to gag, with tears forming in her eyes. The guy then pulled out and cockslapped her face, and he said, "You're going to have to learn to take cocks, whore, so open up." She began to suck the cock with renewed vigor. After Lauren sucked a little more, one of the guys spoke up, and the camera moved to focus on his blue-eyed face, "Why don't we play a game with this whore? You guys know 'Chubby Bunny', right, where you try to see how many marshmallows you can fit in your mouth while still being able to pronounce chubby bunny? She can play 'I'm a slut'. We'll see how many loads she can take in her mouth and still be able to say that she's a slut. She wins if she can get all five of us."

"What if she can't?" asked the guy whose dick Roman's daughter was devouring.

"She'll lick however many loads are left out of Chrissy's asshole." A feminine voice behind the camera laughed. The guy in front of Lauren spasmed, and she took load number one in her mouth. The camera was brought closer so Roman could see the semen sliding over her tongue as she slowly and deliberately said "I'm a slut."

One after another the boys filled Lauren's mouth with their cum, and she repeated the phrase "I'm a slut." But at the fourth load she spluttered and coughed around the sticky mess on her tongue. Everyone but her laughed as she spat out a mouthful of semen over her own smallish breasts. The last guy, who hadn't yet ejaculated, took the camera as he applied lubrication the the big, round ass of the girl previously holding it. It didn't take him long to cum, as he'd been eagerly waiting for his turn to fuck Lauren's pretty face. He pointed the camera to give a clear view of the anal creampie he'd just dealt out, and called out, "Come get dinner, whore." He turned the camera to where Lauren was still kneeling. She got on her hands and knees and began crawling over, but the guy holding her leash held firm, causing her to strain and choke herself on it. "Now, slut, that won't do. We won't let you eat until you show us that you want it." "Please," Lauren begged, lowering her face to the floor, "let me eat your cum out of Chrissy's asshole." "That's a good girl," the guy holding Lauren's leash said, lightly smacking her ass as an indication for her to advance. The camera again focused on Chrissy's ass as Lauren reached it, and Lauren began licking around the edge of the hole, then plunging her tongue straight in to get all of the semen out. Once Chrissy's ass was about as clean as assholes get, Lauren looked up at the camera and the boy holding it and said, "Thank you for letting me be a good little slut."

Charles didn't realize until the scene returned to the image of Lauren in the empty room that he'd had his hand on his dick, or that he'd almost cum watching his daughter being degraded on film. Lauren, smiling widely, turned her left cheek towards the camera, saying "I got this one for helping out with a sorority fundraising event." In the same red ink, in a cute, feminine hand, was was written CUM GUZZLING WHORE. The screen cut to a scene at a crowded party, then the camera moved through the crowd before focusing on a corner in which Lauren, wearing the pretty teal dress Roman had gotten her for prom her senior year, was kneeling, leashed to a small table bearing a sign that read "Jack off onto her face- $15; Handjob $25; Blowjob $40." His daughter, in the dress she had worn while he took her for her senior walkout, the pictures of which still sat on his mantle, was whoring herself out to strangers. The first man to pay- and he was a man, nearly Roman own age- shelled out the forty dollars for a blowjob from the sweet young pledge, stuffing two twenties into the low neckline of her dress, and after his cock was finished spurting into her eagerly accepting mouth, Lauren played with his semen, rolling it over her tongue with her mouth open and blowing bubbles with it, before letting it dribble into a dish she was holding below her face. Three younger men payed for her to simultaneously give two handjobs and a blowjob. Lauren asked one of the girls attending her, presumably a sister of the sorority, "Will you please hold my cum dish while I jack these guys off? I don't want any of the jizz from tonight to get away." Her friend gladly obliged, and Lauren enthusiastically masturbated two long shafts, one black and one white, while having her mouth thouroughly violated as she deepthroated a second black dick. The three cocks spurted thick ropes of semen over her face at nearly the same time, with the white goo sliding down his little girl's beautifully flushed cheeks into the semen dish held beneath her face. Her face already glazed with semen, several men payed the fifteen dollars to add their loads to the growing mess. A young man whom Roman recognized as a star player on the university's football team and likely candidate for a first-round NFL draft pick, walked up after five more men had ejaculated onto Lauren's cute, youthful face, and stuffed forty dollars down the back of her dress, saying "I like my blowjobs rough, messy, and slutty, and you look like the kind of whore who'll give me what I want." He grabbed Lauren by her short sandy hair and forced her onto his massive ebon cock. Tears were clearly forming in Lauren's eyes when her client finally allowed her to pull her nose out of his pubes to take a breath. He then held the girl's head steady by her hair while thrusting his hips, using Lauren's mouth like a pussy. Unable to control himself Roman masturbated furiously and came quickly to the sight of his sweet little daughter, face covered in jizz, making obscene choking sounds as her throat was violated by at least ten inches of black dick, all while wearing the expensive dress he'd gotten her in seeming mockery. Roman felt as ashamed of himself, cleaning up after his ejaculation, as he did of his daughter, who had by this point in the video dropped down to all fours, still in her dress, and started lapping semen up from the dish like a cat with a saucer of milk.

When the scene returned to room with Lauren in the chair, she had already gotten on her knees in the chair, with her hands on the back and her cute little round ass pointed at the camera. One hand reached back to pull the pink lace of her panties down to reveal her bare ass, which said on the left cheek GLORY and on the right cheek HOLE. "Now, daddy, I'm sure you know what a gloryhole is, but I don't think you ever imagined that I would!" The scene cut to a dirty bathroom stall in which Roman's daughter was kneeling in anticipation. A hard cock was poked through a hole in the side of the stall, and Lauren started sucking it without hesitation. She could, without difficulty, accept the entire cock into her throat on her first try. She sucked the dick off for a few minutes until it ejaculated into her mouth. Then she pulled back, turned her head to the camera, and stuck her tongue out, proudly showing the load of cum in her mouth, then closing her mouth and opening it to the camera again to show that she had swallowed it all. More men came to have Lauren suck their cocks without so much as ever seeing her face, and she continued proudly displaying that she had swallowed their loads. Lauren had even begun to masturbate while serving these strangers' needs. Roman was beginning to think that something seemed odd about this scene. When the last penis poked through the hole in the wall, he realized it was because he found the bathroom familiar. It was the same one Roman had gone to after night of fighting with his wife and too much drinking about a week ago. And that was his own cock that his daughter was sucking. Roman wasn't sured if he'd ever been this aroused in his life, and he hated himself for it. After Lauren had shown the camera Roman's semen and swallowed it, the scene returned to the room, where Lauren was now standing. The camera moved in to focus on her crotch, as she said "The last thing I have to show you is this." Lauren pulled down her pink panties, and on her shaved mons was written DADDY'S BROKEN, HUMILIATED LITTLE WHORE.


End file.
